Green With Envy
by Destiny45
Summary: Z's life is in danger. Can Bridge save the woman he loves in time? [BridgeZ]... COMPLETE!
1. Green With Envy

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does Dekarangers. The plot as well as some of the script for this story is not my own. Shout-outs to TV-Nihon as well. Oh, and I don't own the song "Waiting for Tonight" by Jennifer Lopez either.

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, SPD like each Power Rangers series was based off its Japanese Sentai counterpart (in this case Dekarangers). I think there were some really great Dekaranger plotlines/episodes that never made it into the SPD series. This particular story is my adaptation of Dekaranger episode 46 (the best ranger romance episode I've seen to date EVER) to the SPD cast of characters. While in Dekarangers a romance occurred between green and pink, I'm using a Bridge/Z pairing in my SPD version 'cause I am not a Bridge/Syd shipper at all. So enjoy, and let me know what y'all think!**

Chapter 1: Green with Envy

"_Waiting for tonight,"_ sang Z Delgado cheerfully the song by Jennifer Lopez. _"When you will be here in my arms. Waiting for tonight, wooooohhhhh!"_

"You're unusually cheerful, Z," noted Bridge Carson hesitantly as they made their way over to the outdoor field.

"How typical of you Bridge to be so observant," replied Z happily, wagging her finger at him. "I have a date after we finish running D-Squad training exercises this afternoon."

"Oh," was all the usually talkative Bridge could manage upon being hit with the blow that Z – his longtime secret crush – had all along not been single.

"Perhaps," started Z, clasping her hands earnestly together, "I will get engaged to him soon and leave SPD!"

"What?" cried Bridge shocked, dropping his clipboard to the ground in his surprise. "Congratulations, I guess," replied Bridge awkwardly, busying himself with picking up his fallen papers so Z would not see the disappointment written on his face.

"No, no," sang Z reassuringly. "Us getting engaged might still be ways off."

"So tell me about your boyfriend," said Bridge, figuring he might as well learn as much as possible about his competition for Z's affections.

"He works in internet technology," revealed Z, pulling out her cell phone. "Here he is."

Looking at the background image on Z's cellular, Bridge beheld a picture of her cheek to cheek with a tall Japanese man with spiky hair and a taut visage. Bridge had never seen a picture where Z looked so happy. Immediately, the green ranger felt envy ignite in his veins.

"I've known my boyfriend for about three months," continued Z. "He's extremely busy, so we can only meet for about one hour at a time. But he's soooo cute! He does whatever I want. He's completely like my own magic prince."

"I get it, I get it," cut in Bridge tersely, pushing away Z's cell phone as he tried – unsucessfully – to reign in his raging jealousy.

"My boyfriend's completely different from you, Bridge," teased Z. "He's not eccentric the way you are!"

"_Just rub it in a little harder, Z, why don't you?"_ thought Bridge to himself bitterly, although he couldn't blame the yellow ranger for her unawareness of his crush on her.

"Right, right," muttered Bridge out loud resentfully.

"My boyfriend's so cool," cooed Z, pulling from her pocket two miniature dolls she had knitted and pushing the couple's faces together.

"So, you're having another one hour dates later?" asked Bridge agitatedly.

"Yup!" confirmed Z enthusiastically. "That's why I definitely hope Broodwing doesn't try to pull something today…"

At that moment, Z was interrupted by the voice of SPD Commander Doggie Cruger coming over her morpher. "A smuggler's ship is flying over the city," informed Cruger. "Omega is in pursuit. Bridge and Z, you two must meet the other rangers and capture the ship using the S.W.A.T. flyers."

"Awwww!" whined Z, worried that this new assignment might make her miss her date. "Why did the smuggler's ship have to come right now? Unforgivable criminal!"

"Ready?" asked Bridge, pulling out his morpher.

"Ready!" repeated Z determinedly.

"SPD Emergency!" they shouted together.

* * *

"Stop, smuggler!" ordered Omega as he chased the ship from his Omegamax Cycle zord. 

"Thanks for waiting!" Omega heard Jack's voice over the intercom as the S.W.A.T. Megazord flew by overhead. "That's the smuggler's ship?"

"Flying-Flying-Friend Number Two," said Syd, stating the enemy craft's name.

"Hmmm…that's kinda long," commented Bridge. However, Bridge's attention was immediately turned back to the battle as the Flying-Flying-Friend Number Two fired some not-so-friendly fire at the S.W.A.T. Megazord.

"I warn you," announced Sky over the common frequency radio to the smuggler, "Any further attempts to escape…"

"…and we'll knock you down!" interrupted Z fiercely, cutting off Sky mid-sentence.

"You don't give orders!" complained Jack indignantly.

"Wait a minute," interjected Omega over the intercom. "From the data analysis, the smuggler's ship will not be that easy to bring down from the sky."

"Well this smuggler hasn't seen my fighting spirit!" shouted Z with great feistiness, shifting from Jack the main controls of the S.W.A.T. Megazord to herself. Now in the driver's seat, Z drove her flyer's foot into the smuggler's ship. The boat came crashing down to earth with the S.W.A.T. Megazord's foot planted triumphantly on its deck.

"I saw it again," sighed Omega, burying his face in his hands. "Fighting that surpasses theory."

"Why did you have to smuggle tonight of all nights?" asked Z angrily as she piloted her flyer to kick the smuggler's ship across the pavement. Next, Z sent a fury of rapid-speed punches hammering into the boat's hull. "Bastard, bastard, bastard!" screamed Z furiously as she panicked at the possibility of missing her date.

"What's with Z today?" asked Sky, raising his hands questioningly.

"She sure is enthusiastic," mused Jack.

"O rather… elated?" proposed Syd.

"I wonder what the reason could be," muttered Bridge sarcastically under his breath.

"Everyone!" Bridge heard Omega's voice announce over the intercom. "The ship's pilot is a Krybot."

"Then there's no need to hold back!" cried Z eagerly, pushing the Omegamax Cycle out of the way.

"Ahhh!" cried Omega as his Zord fell to the ground.

"Z Delgado going forth!" declared the yellow ranger as she disengaged her S.W.A.T. Flyer Four from the main megazord. Powering up her vehicle, Z piloted her flyer straight into the cockpit of the smuggler's ship from where the Krybot was steering the boat. Breaking through the cockpit's glass, Z in one swoop grabbed the Krybot and threw him out of the ship.

"Unbelievable," stuttered Sky as he saw the Krybot smash to pieces on the pavement below.

"Dumbfounded," added Jack.

"Dazed," expressed Syd.

"Nonsense," said Omega, uttering his trademark phrase as he shook his head in wonderment at the over-enthusiastic display of fighting he had just witnessed from Z.

"With this case complete," began Z as she jumped from the cockpit of the still in-tact smuggler's ship and landed unmorphed on the ground. "Please take care of the rest, guys!"

"What's with her?" asked Jack in puzzlement as she watched his honorary sister race away.

"I suppose love makes a girl truly strong," mused Bridge out loud, shrugging his shoulders as he tried to feign indifference.

"What?" shouted the other rangers, eager to learn about Z's romantic life.

Yet Bridge wasn't in the mood to share what he knew of Z's boyfriend. Just the thought of the yellow ranger with another guy made Bridge turn green with envy.


	2. Proposal Panic

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does Dekarangers. The plot, the chapter title as well as some of the script for this story is not my own. Shout-outs to TV-Nihon as well.

Chapter 2: Proposal Panic

"_Thank goodness I'm not too late for our date!"_ thought Z to herself with relief; her heart skipping a beat upon seeing her boyfriend from the distance waiting at their usual spot by the park benches.

Z had been dating Hironobu "Ron" Sawii for over three months now, and he still made her feel giddy like a young schoolgirl every time she was with him. With Ron still talking intently to someone on his cell phone, Z took a minute to straighten her yellow and green stripped tank top and smooth down her short, blue jean skirt. Z noticed Ron was wearing his usual navy work suit that flattered his mocha-toned skin with his typical spiky hair making her beanstalk of a boyfriend look even talker than he already was. Giving her sunshine-colored hoodie jacket a final tug, Z in her yellow Converse sneakers eagerly ran over to Ron.

"I don't care about the reason," Z heard Ron tersely say over his cell phone as she popped up behind his back. "This isn't our agreement. If I don't receive it soon…"

"_No fair,"_ Z whined to herself as she had been hoping that Ron be surprised by her, but he was too engrossed in his phone call to notice.

"Yes," spoke Ron curtly to the caller. "I'm counting on you."

"Ron!" greeted Z gleefully, throwing her arms around her boyfriend's waist as he shut his cell phone.

"Lizzie!" responded Ron cheerfully, using his pet name for Z as his demeanor once again relaxed to the carefree and gentle nature she knew him to be.

"That was a business call, right?" asked Z curiously as Ron nodded in response to her question. "Till what time do we have together today?"

"I have to be back at my office for a meeting at 3:15 this afternoon," replied Ron apologetically.

"I see," whined Z disappointedly as she glanced down at her watch. "One hour as always of course. Then…I guess…" perked up Z, deciding as usual to make the most of the time her busy business guru of a boyfriend could spare. "Today, shall we…"

Ron cut Z off by reaching down and squeezing the top of her head all while giving her his trademark winning smile. "Let me guess, Lizzie. You want to go…'there'?"

Automatically Z grinned back at her boyfriend, loving the fact how well he had come to know her in just a few months. Ron was her prince charming the way he constantly won her over with his appealing masculinity and commanding charm. In almost everyway, he was her perfect man – someone who took his work seriously and still knew how to have fun. Z loved how completely different from the other complete goofball guys she knew. Especially Bridge.

Z's time with Ron went by way to quickly for her as usual. Like a magician, Ron had seemed to know that Z had felt like going to the New Tech City Amusement Park. They had spent the hour screaming happily together on the roller coaster, holding hands on the flying swings and cuddling on the Love Boats ride. Now, Z laughed as she tossed Ron bits of buttery, yellow popcorn that he tried to catch in his mouth.

"I knew it would be fun to come to the amusement park today," gasped Z between giggles as she and Ron collapsed on a park bench. "Oh, that's right. Here!" announced Z cheerfully as gave Ron the female plushie from the doll couple she had hand-knit.

"I can't believe you made this," chuckled Ron at the poorly-stitched doll version of his girlfriend, even complete with her brown bangs and yellow attire.

"Shut up," said Z, slapping Ron playfully. "I know it's not very well done, but I put my heart into it. And now, we'll always be together!" she added, pulling out her hand-knit doll of Ron and making the toy give the Z plushie a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," replied Ron smiling tenderly at his girlfriend. "I'll cherish it. Now Lizzie, I have something for you, too."

Z gasped as Ron rose from the park bench and proceeded to get down on one knee. Ron pulled a yellow rose from his inside his jacket that he handed to Z. Pushing the petals apart, Z's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw a silver-banded ring with a small, square-cut diamond mounted on top.

"This is…" stuttered Z.

"Lizzie, I want to marry you," declared Ron, slipping the ring onto her finger and sitting back down beside her. "Will you accept?"

With the ring on, Z drew back her finger quickly and clenched both her hands around her homemade Ron doll. A million thoughts were running through her head: how happy she would be as Ron's wife… how heavy her heart would be to leave SPD. Z loved Ron, but she loved being the SPD yellow ranger and living out her lifelong dream of being a part of something bigger.

"You really want to get married?" asked Z quietly, finding herself unable to look Ron in the eye. "Can you wait a bit?"

"I see," said Ron downcast before determinedly brightening up. "But I will wait for a good response."

"Okay," said Z, still introverted in both her posture and line of thought.

"Ah, our hour together is up," said Ron, regarding at his watch. "I have to get back to the office. Same as usual for our good-bye?"

"Sure," responded Z, once again gazing at him affectionately as Ron took her chin in his hand. Closing her eyes slowly, Z's heart fluttered as Ron drew her toward him and softly pressed his lips against her own. Z kept her eyes closed when Ron pulled away, savoring the gentleness of his kiss.

"You know, I'm not a kitten," joked Z softly. "It's okay if you wanted to…"

"I want to cherish you, Lizzie," said Ron tenderly, leaning forward and innocently kissing her forehead. "That's why I don't rush those types of things."

"_Ron really does respect for me,"_ thought Z elatedly to herself. _"And he care for me so much. Where in the world would I find a better guy then him?"_

"Thank you," Z was all she could manage in her happiness to whisper as she ducked her chin and let her head collapse against her beloved boyfriend's chest.

* * *

"Z, that girl!" cried an infuriated Jack as he held the green ranger's head captive tightly under his arm. "Bridge, when did my little sister get a boyfriend? Why did you keep something like this from me!""

"Why the headlock?" gasped Bridge under duress as Jack practically dragged him across the Command Center over to Cruger.

"But would Z actually get married and leave SPD?" questioned Cruger out loud.

"You're lying!" declared Syd, putting on her princess pout. "How could someone get married before me?"

"Very easily," smirked Jack as Syd stuck her tongue out at him in rebuttal.

"If Z quit, I would miss her," sighed Sky in a rare show of emotion.

"Nonsense," replied Omega, trying to keep some sense of normality in the room by using his trademark phrase. "Z hasn't even decided if she's heading to the alter."

"Right," responded Sky as the two rangers turned toward at each with relief that they hadn't lost their friend just yet.

"Work and marriage," sighed Syd as she leaned down beside SPD's PC pooch, RIC. "Sure would be nice if you could have time for both, eh RIC?"

RIC barked in response to the attention from his favorite ranger. "Good dog," praised Syd, giving RIC an affectionate pat on the head.

"The analysis on the goods from the smuggler's ship is in," announced SPD's science siren Dr. Kat Manx as she entered the Command Center carrying a glass case.

As Cruger and the other rangers walked over to the central table, Syd sucked in her breath sharply. "Poison poison mushrooms!"

"What's with you and your double words today?" asked Sky, looking at her strangely.

"Can't help it," replied Syd, shrugging her shoulders. "It's in the script."

"Can we stay focused?" begged Kat. "These funguses are commonly known as psycho-mush. If you eat one these mushrooms for an hour, you can predict how someone feels romantically and change into their ideal form."

"Because of its increased use in scam cases throughout the galaxy, space regulations outlaw this item," added Cruger.

"The receiver of this shipment on Earth," began Sky. "He's probably already using this psycho-mush in his crimes."

"Yes," agreed Cruger. "We must investigate this."

"RIC and I are up to bat then," stepped in Syd as she walked over with a mushroom and placed it in front of the computerized dog's nose. "Don't grow timid on me now! Okay? Come on now and listen! RIC, find the person who smells like this psycho-mush."

"Lizzie is back!" proclaimed Z dreamily as she came dancing delightedly into the Command Center.

"What the…?" responsed Kat surprised as RIC growled and immediately pounced on top of Z's chest.

"Hey!" exclaimed Z flabbergasted. "RIC! What is it?"

"Maybe…" mused Omega.

"I got it!" declared Jack proudly, pushing Omega out of the way in the process. "Z ignored RIC and went on a date so now he's mad!"

"Owwwww," groaned Omega as he fell to the floor for the second time that day. "Not again!"

"RIC behave yourself!" begged Z as the dog continued to paw at her relentlessly. "I said I was sorry. Please stop it already!"

"Can you blame him for being upset?" asked Jack pointedly, clearly still pissed that Z had not told her honorary big brother about her boyfriend.

"For once, I agree with Jack's reasoning," said Sky. "RIC can be one crazy hound dog."

Yet Bridge – who had helped build RIC himself – was not convinced. RIC during all their time at SPD had rarely ever lead the rangers astray during an investigation. Rubbing the back of his neck ponderously, Bridge continued to watch uneasily as RIC refused to get off of Z.

"Psycho-mush's effectiveness lasts one hour," murmured Bridge to himself as he thought out loud. "One hour!"

Bridge's eyes widened in worry as he remembered what Z earlier that day had told him about her boyfriend: _"He's so busy that we can only meet for one hour at a time."_

"Alright," Cruger barked, snapping Bridge out of his reverie. "Everyone please investigate immediately."

"Yes sir!" responded everyone except Bridge, who's eyes had suddenly been drawn to the diamond ring on Z's hand. Bridge felt his stomach sicken… but not as he would have expected from the thought of Z being engaged. Rather, the green ranger had noticed something even more troubling to him.

The stone on Z's ring wasn't a diamond. In fact, the rock wasn't even from Earth.

**A/N: Sorry for the little bit of Dekaranger mockery going on in this chapter. I couldn't resist! Please R&R.**


	3. I Hate You

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does Dekarangers. The plot, as well as some of the script for this story is not my own. Shout-outs to TV-Nihon as well.

Chapter 3: I Hate You 

"Broodwing, why isn't my psycho-mush ready yet!" the galaxy's most notorious swindler heard his cat-like client angrily demand angrily.

"You mush understand Two-Timer," seethed Broodwing angrily to the feline in a polyester purple dress suit lined with faux-leopard fur. "Stupid SPD seized my latest shipment of psycho-mush!"

"This one mushroom is all I have left!" shouted Two-Timer despairingly, holding up the shriveling fungus.

"I will get more supplies in soon, Two-Timer," reassured Broodwing. "Don't worry yourself sick."

"I can't wait!" growled Two-Timer. "Without more psycho-mush, my proposals to many women will have been wasted! If you can get it here even a second faster, then do it!"

* * *

"What's wrong, Bridge?" questioned Z as the rangers walked into the deserted Rec Room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Did your boyfriend give you that?" asked Bridge hesitantly, pointing to Z's engagement ring.

"Huh?" replied Z, holding up her hand to regard the rock. "Ahh, you're so sharp to have noticed, Bridgey! Yeah, and he proposed to early, too!" exuded Z happily as she admired her ring before noticing that noticing that Bridge was still staring at her intently.

"Aww, Bridgey?" continued Z teasingly as she moved her ringed hand to punch him playfully. "Don't tell me you're jealous!"

But Z immediately realized that for once Bridge wasn't in the mood to joke around as he seized her wrist mid-swat and scrutinized the jewel. "The rock on this ring isn't from Earth," said Bridge gravely. "Z, has your boyfriend told you that he's an alien?"

"What?" exclaimed Z surprised before growing defensive of the guy she loved. "Would it be so wrong if he was an alien?" she retorted defiantly, but still spinning around so that Bridge wouldn't see that she'd been shaken by his comments.

"I have no problem with him being an alien," responded Bridge matter-of-factly. "But if he's been hiding that from you, there must be a reason for it."

"Reason?" repeated Z nervously.

"Yeah," nodded Bridge affirmatively, putting his hand on his chin as he continued to think out loud. "It bothers me. RIC earlier wouldn't get off you after you came home from your date because…. Z, RIC smelled the psycho-mush on you."

"I wouldn't eat that!" cried Z crossly.

"If you were near a person who ate it, then the smell would cling to you!" shot back Bridge forcefully, desperate to make Z see his reasoning was based on facts rather than any hidden feelings he had for her.

"What is this?" fumed Z, worried where Bridge's unpredictable train of thought was traveling. "What do you mean by all this, Bridge?"

"The effects of psycho-mush last one hour," said Bridge, finally fully laying out his theory. "And Z, your boyfriend only sees you for an hour at a time, right?"

"What do you want to say?" replied Z menacingly.

"He's known you for three months, and already he can predict how you feel about him," continued Bridge. "Just like your own prince charming magically come to life. Sorry but your relationship just sounds too perfect and your boyfriend's stories are just too suspicious."

"Are you saying I'm being deceived?" cut in Z furiously.

"I don't know for sure, however…" murmured Bridge, genuinely feeling bad for being the bearer of potential bad news.

"Are you saying Ron's a bad guy?" cried Z on the edge of tears as she grew angrier by the second. "I don't believe it. I won't believe it!"

"Z!" gasped Bridge in a panic as the yellow ranger fainted and began to fall to the floor. Catching Z in his arms, Bridge pushed back the brunette's bangs and felt his friend's forehead to see if she was sick. At that moment, a yellow blotch in outline of a feline's face flashed across Z's forehead.

"Let's me go!" yelled Z as she came to, lurching from Bridge's embrace.

"But Z, that blotch…" began Bridge anxiously as he grabbed her arm.

"Bridge, I hate you!" screamed Z as she pushed forcefully shoved the green ranger out of the way.

"Z…" whispered Bridge softly in concern as he watched the heartbroken girl run out of the Rec Room and away with his own heart.


	4. The Awful Truth

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does Dekarangers or Sailor Moon. The plot, as well as some of the script for this story is not my own. Shout-outs to TV-Nihon as well.

**A/N: In the Dekaranger episode, they use the term pure heart. However, I wanted to use the phrase pure heart crystals, which originates from the anime series Sailor Moon just 'cause it made more sense to me for some reason.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed "Green With Envy" so far: ****Jessesgirl11****garnetred****Blue Eyed Dragon Girl****Blackie Frogz****Islandgurlie12****CrazyGirl47****chaotic pink chocobo****DV2****irine18**** and ****Jnr Cpl Scarlett****. Your reviews have been wonderful, and it's been great hearing from people who enjoy Sentai as much as I do. I hope y'all continue to read and stay tuned!**

Chapter 4: The Awful Truth

Leaning over the railing, Z let the bay breeze blow across her face in the hopes it would wipe away her anxiety over Ron as well. Looking out over the water, Bridge's intervention about her boyfriend's suspicious behavior had made Z's nerves as choppy as the ocean waves themselves. As usual Bridge's crazy theories seemed to have merit, yet Z couldn't find it in her heart to believe the awful truth that the man she might possibly marry could be a crook.

"_Ron is not a bad guy,"_ Z thought desperately to herself. _"Right?" _

Z remembered back to all the fun dates they had gone out on, from feeding each other fondue at a café by the bay to horsing around on the basketball court. She loved the warmth of holding his hand and how sometimes he would goof around to make her laugh. And then when they kissed… just the thought lit Z's face with a huge grin. Ron really was her ideal guy.

"Bridge, you idiot," muttered Z resentfully under her breath.

At that moment, Z heard her cell ringing. As she curiously flipped the phone open, excitement filled her as she recognized Ron's number. Dismissing the rest of her doubts about her boyfriend, Z resolutely answered the call.

"Hello?" queried Z, smiling eagerly at the thought of talking to Ron.

"Lizzie?" questioned Ron seriously.

"Yes," replied Z. "What is it?"

"I want to see you right away," responded Ron so gravely that Z was worriedly taken aback.

"Huh?" exclaimed Z into the phone, wondering what could make her normally easy-going guy suddenly so uptight.

* * *

"You saw a strange blotch on Z's forehead?" inquired Cruger as Bridge poured over data coming out from the Command Center's computers. 

"Yes," answered Bridge with unusual solemnity, never taking his eyes off the monitor. "If I can just find data on that blotch….ah, got it!"

"The alien's named Two-Timer," said Cruger, coming over beside Bridge to look at the computer print-out.

"Two-Timer's wanted throughout the galaxy for marriage fraud," read Bridge out loud. "That yellow, bull-horned shaped bruise appears when he sucks the pure heart crystal out of his victim."

"So our criminal uses psycho-mush to transform and trick the girls in order to devour their pure heart crystals," said Cruger, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "When a girl says yes to both his ring and his proposal of marriage, only then is he able to at last drain her pure heart crystals…"

"…after which her body turn to sand and she dies!" cried Bridge in horror as he finished reading the data. "Oh no, Z!"


	5. Game Plan

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does Dekarangers or Sailor Moon. The plot, as well as some of the script for this story is not my own. Shout-outs to TV-Nihon as well.

Chapter 5: Game Plan 

Z as she went to meet Ron walked purposefully along the streets of New Tech City. Each step solidified her resolve to put any ill-thoughts of Ron out of her head. Furthermore, Z refused to believe Bridge's theory that love had blinded her from the truth about Ron's real, cruel intentions.

"_What could Bridge actually know about MY boyfriend?"_ noted Z bitterly to herself. _"All that buttery toast must have gotten to Bridge's brain if he thinks Ron is a crook!"_

At that moment, Z paused on the street as she heard her SPD morpher beeping. Sighing, Z clicked the "phone" function on to hear Bridge's voice urgently come over her morpher. And from sound of it, Bridge still seemed to think she was in danger.

"Z!" the yellow ranger heard Bridge call anxiously over the morpher. "Z! Can you hear me? Z! Z! You have to listen to me! Ron is a…"

Slamming her morpher shut, Z shook her head in disbelief set off down the street more determinedly than ever to go to the man that actually cared about her.

* * *

Realizing Z had hung up on him, Bridge back in the Command Center groaned with anxious frustration as he too flipped closed his morpher. "What if Ron called to meet up with Z again?" Bridge asked turning to Cruger. 

"We've got to get in touch with Z before Ron does," replied Cruger insistently. "Otherwise, Z will be in fatal trouble."

Suddenly, Cruger heard his SPD morpher sound. "Sir," Cruger heard Jack's voice come over the phone morpher. "RIC was trailing the scent of the guy carrying the psycho-mush, but…"

Bridge's heart sunk as he heard the all-too-familiar sound of the other rangers' battle cries and the rings of robotic footsoldiers.

"But on the way we got attacked by Krybots," continued Jack.

"Get rid of those Krybots and keep trying to find the man with the psycho-mush," ordered Cruger before closing his morpher slowly. "So RIC's pursuit was blocked, and time is running out. Now how will we find the guy who is after Z's pure heart crystal?"

Knowing when to get serious, Bridge walked over to wall and got into his best thinking pose: an upside-down handstand. Closing his eyes, Bridge breathed in deeply as he considered the facts of the case before them. How could they draw out the pure heart snatcher? More importantly, what would make Ron reveal his true identity?

"I got it!" said Bridge suddenly as his eyes flung open followed by his release from the handstand. "We seized the heart snatcher's psycho-mush. Now he is panicking and using Krybots to keep us from further figuring out what he is really up to."

"I agree Bridge, but that doesn't change the fact we still have to bring in that heart snatcher," responded Cruger.

"Sir, when we fought that giant robot earlier in the day," began Bridge. "Z bust into the driver's cockpit, but we never actually destroyed the robot itself."

"So what's your game plan, Cadet Carson?" encouraged Cruger.

"Sir, do we still have that giant robot anywhere?" asked Bridge as a sly smile spread across his face.

* * *

In a dark staircase leading up to a plaza beside New Tech City Bay, a man watched with a sly smile on his face as woman fell deathly ill to the concrete. His demeanor was as calm as the nearby ocean waves when he watched her body melt into a mere pile of sand only disturbed by a diamond engagement ring amidst the grains. 

Chuckling vindictively, the man morphed into as a fiendish feline in a polyester purple dress suit lined with faux-leopard fur. The cat crouched on the ground and fished with his claw the engagement ring out of the pile of sand. He swung the ring around his claw cattily as he once again rose to his feet.

"You took a long time to respond to my proposal," growled Two-Timer in annoyance as he stared at the sandy heap of one of his former fiancées. "Thanks to you, this is the only psycho-mushroom I have left. Next is…"

Nibbling at the psycho-mush, Two-Timer transformed into a Japanese man wearing a navy work suit that flattered his mocha-toned skin. His spiky hair made his beanstalk body look even taller than it already was. Reaching into his business jacket, the man pulled out a miniature, hand knit doll of a girl dressed in yellow with brown bangs.

"Next is that yellow SPD ranger," continued the man who was called Hironobu Sawii, or Ron by his girlfriend Z Delgado.

At that moment, Two-Timer disgusted in the guise of Ron Sawii saw a large, robotic ship fly in the sky overheard. "Broodwing?" asked Ron to himself out loud as he recognized the vessel that usually delivered the psycho-mush. "His new supply must be in!"

**A/N: Sorry this next chapter took awhile! I had a ton of schoolwork and then was on vacation. I know this one was kinda a filler chapter, but coming up Bridge finally confronts Ron/Two-Timer so please stay tuned! **


	6. Unforgivable Part 1

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does Dekarangers or Sailor Moon. The plot, as well as some of the script for this story is not my own. Shout-outs to TV-Nihon as well. The language here is it a bit sloppy, that's 'cause it's coming from a Japanese translation.

Chapter 6: Unforgivable (Part 1) 

Z stroked her tiny, hand-knit version of Ron, happy at the thought the dolls as well as their owners would soon be reunited again. The warmth of the wool doll in Z's hand was nothing in comparison to the fire Ron had lit in her previously cool heart. Awakened from her reverie by a loud rumble from overhead, Z looked to the sky to see a familiar vessel flying through the air.

"_That's the smuggler's ship we captured this morning!"_ thought Z to herself in confusion. _"Cruger said it had been moved to the Academy basement for examination. So what's it doing out and about?"_

Z turned and ran in the direction toward which the ship was slowly making its descent. Knowing this would make her late to meet Ron, Z realized curiosity as usual had once again gotten the best of her. And in the past, that had always led Z to nothing but trouble.

* * *

Ron's troubles with his dwindling supply of psycho-mush eased the moment he saw Broodwing's ship land in the open-air plaza beside New Tech City Bay.

"My beautiful mushrooms," praised Ron, blowing a kiss to the ship. "Now hurry with the psycho-mush."

From the cockpit of the ship, a large crate labeled "psycho-mush" beamed down to the center of the plaza. Ron grinned evilly, sure that nothing now could stop his capture of the yellow SPD ranger's pure heart crystal. Yet Ron's smile suddenly changed to a scowl when from out the ship emerged a boyish-looking officer dressed in a green SPD uniform.

"Two-Timer, correct?" asked Bridge as he blocked the path to the psycho-mush create.

"SPD!" growled Two-Timer, still in the guise of Ron. "You tricked me?"

"Words I'd hate to hear from a swindler," joked Bridge dryly. "Two-Timer, you are accused of marriage fraud and stealing pure heart crystals, which has lead to two hundred and seventy-three murders."

Slowly Bridge held up his SPD morpher as the screen alternated in typical Judgment Mode between a red "X" for guilty and a white "O" for innocence. As much as Bridge wanted to be with Z, he still hoped at this moment for her sake that – despite the obvious, damning evidence – the "O" would flash across the screen. Bridge just couldn't bear to see Z hurt

"Judgment," announced Bridge gravely.

"Wait a minute," protested Ron snidely. "I haven't done anything wrong. My deception made my women happy. Their pure heart crystals were just my fee."

"_Talk about literally breaking someone's heart,"_ thought Bridge to himself as his anger toward the two-timing Ron grew. _"How could you do this to someone as sweet as Z?"_ who unbeknownst to either man had just entered the plaza after following the smuggler's ship.

"Ron! And Bridge!" gasped Z quietly, upon seeing Bridge with his morpher in Judgment Mode directed at her boyfriend. "_What is going on?"_ she thought anxiously to herself as she ducked behind large pole at the edge of the plaza to watch the scene unfold.

"On this planet, there are still many foolish women who want to accept my proposal," boasted Ron evilly.

"Guilty," confirmed Bridge softly as the red "X" flashed on the screen of his morpher. Ron laughed haughtily as Bridge pulled out his SPD laser firearm.

"Among your targets was a SPD girl in yellow dressed like me?" asked Bridge as he aimed his gun at Ron.

"Ah, you mean her?" responded Ron as he held up the miniature, hand-knit doll Z had made of herself for Ron. "Even though she's SPD, she's still an idiot. She completely fell for me. What a laugh."

Shocked, Z spun around in pain behind the pole. She couldn't bear for the moment to watch as her first love contributed to stab the knife of betrayal through her heart. Z took in short, gasping breaths as she slowly realized all of Bridge's theories about Ron had been right.

"Why did you through the trouble of dating her for three months?" asked Bridge as he still held Ron at gunpoint.

"Unless the girls truly fall for me, their pure heart crystals won't appear," explained Ron.

"Do you know how much it hurts when you betray them?" questioned Bridge sensitively. "Do you?"

"When the girls accept my proposal, they turn to sand and disappear," replied Ron carelessly. "There's no problem with how 'hurt' they are. Are you saying I hurt their heads?" he joked maliciously, to which all Bridge could do was shake his head in disgusted disbelief.

"She made this thing," continued Ron sneeringly as he once again held up the mini, hand-knit doll of Z. "In the word's of this planet, 'what bullshit.'"

Bridge watched aghast as Ron took the doll that Z had literally put herself into making and dropped it to the ground where he proceed mash it with his foot. Watching from behind the pole, Z clenched her fists in fury as she choked back tears horror and heartbreak. Chuckling cruelly as he gave the doll of Z a final good stomp, Ron kicked it away from across the plaza.

Seeing the doll of Z face down and torn to pieces on the plaza floor, Bridge could only imagine how upset the real Z would be if she knew the truth about the one she had planned to marry. Instinctively putting back his gun, Bridge walked toward the doll and gently cradled her as if he were comforting the genuine girl he so admired and cared for. More than anything at this moment, Bridge – even though he had no idea were Z was – wanted to come to the defense of his fellow ranger, his best friend, and the girl he loved.

"Hey you," began Bridge softly as he tenderly brushed back the Z doll's brown bangs. "Z is…Z is always brave and tough as nails. But that doesn't mean she's always strong. To be accurate, there's a part of her that's easily hurt. For you to trample on her feelings: unforgivable."

"I'll say it loud and clear," continued Bridge as he – along with his voice – rose up. "UNFORGIVABLE!"

With a fury and strength Bridge never knew he had in him, the green ranger ran in rage toward Ron and pummeled the two-timer to the ground.

**A/N: The decisive Ron/Bridge battle is coming up, so please continue to read! It will make me happy. And please leave a review if you time, too! **


	7. Unforgivable Part 2

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does Dekarangers or Sailor Moon. The plot, as well as some of the script for this story is not my own. Shout-outs to TV-Nihon as well.

Chapter 7: Unforgivable (Part 2) 

"I'll say it loud and clear," began Bridge as he – along with his voice – rose up. "UNFORGIVABLE!"

Bridge saw Ron's face turn white as the green ranger let out a ferocious battle cry and proceeded to pummel the alien to the ground. Seeing Ron immediately spring back up, Bridge grabbed the guy's shoulders and once again threw him violently to the ground. The two men rolled across the plaza ground, before Bridge managed to sit himself on top of Ron and began using his face as a punching bag.

Finally managing to right himself, Ron threw Bridge off of him and starting swatting wildly at the SPD officer. Yet Bridge expertly dogged the inept punches Ron sent flying his way, and rather it was Ron who went flying when Bridge landed a well-placed blow to his gut. With one last good, upper-cut punch to Ron's jaw, Bridge sent Z's betrayer back on the ground.

Growling in pain, Ron lost his human guise and returned to his natural form as the heart crystal snatching feline Two-Timer. With one paw brushing off his purple felt suit, Two-Timer used his other to quickly pull a laser gun from his pocket. In the same instant, Two-Timer sent a round of shots directly into Bridge's chest.

Bridge flung his arms outward as he felt the pellets pound against his chest. Yet the only pain Bridge felt was in sympathy for Z, knowing how hurt she would be the moment she found out the man she intended to marry was a fraud. With this thought in mind, Bridge's resolution to make Two-Timer pay for hurting the woman he genuinely loved gave the green ranger further strength to defy death and fight back against the bullets.

Looking up, Two-Timer hissed as he saw Bridge morphed in his green SPD ranger uniform. Clenching his fists, Bridge once again yet out a furious yelp as he somersaulted into the air and dealt the cat a serious, scissor-cut flying kick. Landing back on earth, Bridge proceeded to somersault backwards until he hit Two-Timer with an aerial, reverse flip kick. Seeing Two-Timer licking his wounds on the ground, Bridge knew his love for Z had powered him to victory. Now a little more fire power was all the green ranger needed to finish the job.

"SPD S.W.A.T. Mode!" shouted Bridge as the Academy's advanced protective gear formed on his body. "You will disappear before Z know anything," said Bridge gravely as he leveled his Delta Enforcer gun at Two-Timer.

At that moment, someone appeared in front of Bridge and blocked him from taking the final shot at Two-Timer. Both Bridge and Two-Timer gasped in surprise at the presence of this so familiar to each of them. The green ranger as he lowered his gun, feeling sick to his gut when he realized what this girl so dear to him had just witnessed and overheard.

"Z," said Bridge softly.


	8. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does Dekarangers or Sailor Moon. The plot, as well as some of the script for this story is not my own. Shout-outs to TV-Nihon as well. I again, I apologize if the language or characterization is off in some places. I am just following the episode.

Chapter 8: Goodbye 

"Z," said Bridge softly as he saw her stand in between him and Two-Timer to block the green ranger's shot at the fiendish feline. Bridge actually found himself wondering for a second if Z might come to the defense of the one she once was in love despite all he had done. Yet with Z's back to him, Bridge couldn't read the emotions in her face, but the tone of her voice quickly gave him his answer.

"S.P.D. Emergency," said Z in most somber tone Bridge had ever heard her use. "S.W.A.T. Mode on."

Bridge in a flash of light saw Z morph right to S.W.A.T. mode, but watched her hesitate to approach Two-Timer. The green ranger couldn't even fathom how hard it must be for Z to be around the being that betrayed her. Two-Timer on the other hand seemed to have no such reserves about approaching his ex-girlfriend. The cat slowly prowled toward Z; his hands clasped in manner of desperate pleading.

"Lizzie, wait!" begged Two-Timer evilly, eying her Delta Enforcer gun. "Please wait! I said wait!" growled the feline as he suddenly pulled a sword out from behind him and proceeded to charge at Z.

Bridge stood in shock as the one who seduced Z now literally was attempting to stick a knife through her heart. The green ranger let out a small gasp when he saw Z start to slowly move toward Two-Timer, realizing that she finally seemed to have lost all sympathy for the shroud of the man she'd fallen in love with. Bridge wanted to help Z fight, but realized that the finale of this lover's quarrel was one where he had no place.

Ron swung his sword at Z's neck, but the yellow ranger easily blocked its motion with her Delta Enforcer. Wanting to make Two-Timer hurt as much as she was, Z rammed her revolver hard into the feline's stomach. Yet it was Z out a small cry; one clearly stemmed from emotional rather than physical pain. Again Z hit Two-Timer in the stomach this time with a powerful front-side kick before next dealing him a blow to the head with a devastating roundhouse kick.

Yowling loudly, Two-Timer tumbled to the ground and tried unsuccessfully to regain his balance. Yet as the sun set over New Tech City, so did the last bit of compassion Z held for her ex-fiancée. With the light leaving the sky, Z felt chillingly numb as she leveled her Delta Enforcer at the one who only this morning she had been prepared to marry. Z's body quaked with emotion as fire came pouring forth from her Delta Enforcer.

"Goodbye," whispered Z in a voice choked with tears.

Z watched as her former fiancée screamed in pain; his body careening side to from the force of the gunfire. It was a strange – yet seemingly cathartic – sight for Z to watch her love go up in flames. Normally she turned away when confining criminals as per the ranger tradition of finishing off an enemy, but this time Z kept her view glued on Two-Timer. At last her eyes filled with tears when she saw his body finally fold into the containment card.

It's not like Z was still in love with the one who had used to be Ron. Any romantic sentiments for him had vanished the moment she had overheard his confession to Bridge about his heart crystal stealing, criminal activity. Rather the ache Z felt in her heart was the one of loneliness and fear of never finding someone that would truly love her and that she would love in return.

Darkness fell over the plaza, echoing the black emptiness that filled Z as she demoprhed. Lifting Ron's engagement ring off her finger, Z immediately felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her emotionally besieged body. She heaved the stone into the ocean, so glad to be rid of her last memory of Ron.

Yet Z didn't want to rid of her memories of what it felt like to be in love. To be completely yourself presence of the person you cared the most for. To feel so safe and comfortable when they were near. To feel the warmth of a lover's touch. To feel the passion coursing through your body at their kiss.

Then Z remembered that everything she had experienced with Ron had been a lie. In fact there had never been anyone out there at all, Z realized, who had ever felt all those things for her. What if she never found love again? And finally the girl who had prided herself on being so strong all her life suddenly could not hold back her tears any longer. Even though she was sure Bridge could hear her sniffling, Z refused to turn around and let him see her so vulnerable.

"Z," murmured Bridge in concern as he demorphed, never taking his eyes off her shaking form even when he heard the other four rangers run up behind him.

"So…I…I guess this means I won't be getting married," said Z nonchalantly, determined to play off how much she was hurting. "Too bad."

Bridge grinned at her feeble attempts to hide behind her usually tough-as-nails façade. "It's OK," soothed Bridge warmly. "You don't have to force it."

Z let a small gasp of surprise at Bridge's response, not realizing that he knew her well enough to realize that his words were exactly what she had really needed to hear at that moment. She hadn't anticipated it would be kooky and crazy pal Bridge that could also be the one she could turn to when her world was falling apart. Z turned around hesitantly and looked at Bridge, silently questioning him whether it was really ok for her to let her guard down around him. Bridge, still smiling softly, nodded at Z tenderly. Bursting into tears, Z flew into Bridge's arms and buried her tear-stained face in his shoulder.

Although his arms automatically came around Z's waist, Bridge for a few seconds stood in shock unable to move. He couldn't believe it was after all this time – and after these circumstances – that he finally held the woman he loved in his arms. Tightening his embrace around Z, Bridge slowly rocked the yellow ranger comfortingly back and forth as she continued to cry hard.

As he sweetly stroked the back of her brown hair, a small smile spread across Bridge's face. He knew at this moment Z's presence in his arms resulted not out of any romantic affection for him, only out of the aching from Ron that had blackened her heart. Yet under the night sky, getting the chance to show Z how much he wanted to and always would be there for her made Bridge beam despite in the midst of all this darkness.

**A/N: Last chapter coming up, so stay tuned! **


	9. A New Love

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 9: A New Love 

_(Takes place a month after the last chapter)_

"Wow!" squealed Syd, causing the other rangers in the Rec Room to look up from their reading.

"What is it now, Pinkie?" sighed Z, knowing that Syd could get excited even by something as minor as Cover Girl releasing a new shade of nail polish.

"Your horoscope says you will have a new love this month!" informed Syd seriously. "What will you do?"

Z rolled her eyes, fed up with the pink ranger's pop culture passions. Jack however on the other hand seemed to share Syd's interests in the superficial. While Sky continued to work through SPD files, the red ranger ran over to the girls excitedly and in the process pushed Sam – wearing his Omega uniform as usual – to the floor.

"What does my horoscope say?" shouted Jack impatiently.

"Why I am always the one getting accidentally thrown on the ground?" grumbled Sam as he shook his head in pain.

"Maybe it's 'cause you're a ball of light?" remarked Sky matter-of-factly as he helped the sixth ranger up from the floor.

"Read me my horoscope!" Jack continued to demand. "Oh, oh! What day is it today? What does my horoscope say?"

"Z, a new love!" sang Syd amorously. "This is such a big deal. I'll be sure to support you!"

"Can it Syd, before I loose my lunch," complained Z as Cruger entered the Rec Room. "Everyone knows horoscopes aren't real. Like I'd really waste my time reading that made-up junk."

"Looks like Z is back to normal," chuckled Cruger to Sam.

"Thank goodness," said Sam cheerfully.

"Hey Z," called Bridge as he walked over to the gang from the kitchen. "It's time to go on patrol now."

"Fine," whined Z before drawing in a quiet breath of surprise as she turned in Bridge's direction. "Oh!"

The mid-morning sunlight shown on Bridge's cheerful face, making the green ranger look even more good-natured than usual… as well as good-looking. Z had never noticed before what a sexy smile Bridge had or the way his dimples adorably appeared whenever he grinned and even how his ruffled hair made him seem so handsome. Plus the way he had chivalrously stood up for her against Ron had definitely won Bridge bonus points in Z's eyes with regards to his… 'masculine' appeal.

Blushing, Z shyly took a few steps towards Bridge before whirling around in astonishment at the realization of her growing romantic interest in the green ranger. _"Could I actually be attracted to Bridge?" _wondered Z inwardly in shock, placing her hands over her racing heart.

"Huh?" gasped Bridge, noticing the yellow ranger's flushed cheeks. "What's wrong, Z?" he asked as he brought a hand innocently to her forehead to feel her temperature.

"Woah!" yelped Z at her heart's unexpected flutter to Bridge's touch, proceeding to react by bringing both her hands to her cheeks in panic. "It's nothing, it's nothing," lied Z as she spun away and made soothing gestures at Bridge, who imitated her hand motions. "I'll meet you at the jeep!" exclaimed Z as she ran out of the Rec Room in embarrassment.

"Wha, wha…" stuttered Bridge in confusion as he ran after the yellow ranger. "Wait, Z!"

Reflecting on the scene, Syd and Jack exchanged knowing glances of approval while Sky and Sam looked at each other questioningly as to why their friends were acting so strange.

"That's….that?" asked Cruger, unsure as to the possible romantic nature of what had just passed. "Right?"

"That's that!" confirmed Syd happily, placing a hand amorously over her heart. _"And Z said she doesn't believe in horoscopes!"_ thought Syd coyly to herself.

Meanwhile, Bridge was racing furiously through the halls of SPD trying to catch lightening-fast Z. "Why are you running away?" called Bridge in bewilderment to Z ahead of him.

"Because Bridge is chasing me!" offered Z lamely.

Z suddenly skidded to a stop as Bridge neared her. Ever the klutz, Bridge - noticing Z halt – couldn't reduce his speed in time and tripped to the floor. Bridge's eyes widened as he saw Z smiling down at him with a tenderness and affection that she's never looked at him with before. Happily helping Bridge up off the ground, Z pulled the green ranger giddily down the hall toward the patrol jeep.

The warmth of holding Bridge's hand sent thrilled chills through Z's body. Whereas she had spent the past weeks wondering if she could ever let herself fall for anyone again after the way Ron had betrayed her, Z couldn't believe the guy she was meant to be with all along was the one who had always been right beside her. Z now knew that some loves were short lived, but that in good time the bud of new romance had blossomed for her once again.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this story! Thank you so much to everyone who followed "Green With Envy." Big-shouts to those who took the time to leave reviews: Princess Aelita Lyoko, Blackie Frogz, ja5684, Islandgurlie12, the real vampire, Jnr Cpl Scarlett, Jessesgirl11, Princess Emmie, Blue Eyed Dragon Girl, sye04, garnetred, CrazyGirl47, irine18, DV2, and chaotic pink chocobo. Y'all were fantastic, and you're comments were so wonderful!**

**A final note: if you would like information on where to see the Dekaranger episode this SPD fan fic was based on, just drop me a line! Take care, y'all!**


End file.
